


Where the Wolf and the Fox whisper Goodnight

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Kowaretane Zen, Kurotane Piko - Fandom, Vocaloid, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Animal AU, Animals, Cute, Fanloid, Fox - Freeform, M/M, Relaxing, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yaoi, soft, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: Where the mighty wolf and sly fox find peace, Kurotane Piko as a fox and Kowaretane Zen as the wolf.





	Where the Wolf and the Fox whisper Goodnight

The young kit of foxes scattered about excitedly, playing amongst the damp blossoms and clovers, Kuro especially was nipping at the greens his nose deep in the lush, his other members of his nest wanting to tell him off for ruining the sweet green that brought them their dinner but he didn’t care. Muzzle in deep among the soft wet green, he couldn’t be happier, chomping along the clovers to make a mess he shook his dark fluffy fringe from his face.

“..K-Kuro” a harsh whisper came, most likely from one of his siblings the young fox really should have listened but he assumed it was just more harsh words against him until he heard heavy foot steps.

Boom..boom..boom, the grassy floor shook underneath him as he nibbled a blossom, finally glancing up to see the biggest fangs only inches away from his face, the mouth open and drooling as the owner growled.

‘Oh my god it’s a wolf’ the young fox scattered, almost running in a circle as he panicked until he felt those hot sharp fangs against his neck. He could do nothing but fret, soft mismatched eyes tearing up as he gulped, his heat thumping against his chest needing an escape.

“Little rabbit” a dark gravely voice command, dripping with a sensual undertone that caused Kuro to look up into those fiery red orbs. “..don’t eat me” the rabbit choked, screwing his eyes shut to hide his fear from this beast as he felt something warm and wet slide across his neck.

“You do taste good” Kuro huffed,his body trembling until he felt something softer, still a warmth against his neck causing the young fox to glance down and see the wolf kissing him there. Without a moment to lose the black fox felt a pang of anger and kicked the wolf harshly, sending him reeling back as he grabbed his stomach before casting a glare.

“If I catch you again I won’t be as nice” with that the wolf stood up, letting the fox free to slink away as he headed back towards the forest. Kuro couldn’t move even though he was free, he felt completely stunned, his heart racing as he stared confusedly at the direction where the wolf went.

“What the heck was that?! Did I win? Did I save my self from him? I don't feel safe, I could have died"

A few days later and Kuro still couldn’t shake the memory of what happened, the wolf pinning him down, almost biting him and then didn’t? It made no sense so the young fox decided to do what was best and headed to their elder, the oldest fox of the den. Only mentioning the word ‘wolf’ once made others mad, glaring at him before turning up their muzzles, that these were Gutter-mouth, bad mannered, disgusting, sadistic wicked beasts.

No other fox actually believe Kuro kicked the wolf so hard that he was let go and assumed he escaped some other way, but knowing that wasn’t the case he packed his old satchel and headed off towards the meadow. Why did this wolf, a known killer who had him so close to death let him go? Why did he kiss him? Although a sly fox he was brave and ventured forwards, huffing away his worries as he crept into the mossy dark forest. The air was noticeably cooler, sending a chill down his spine as he breathed, brushing ebony locks from his eyes as he kept moving. His fluffy ears pricked up to every noise, owls hooting and smaller rodents scurrying along the bushy floor for a hide away.

“Okay..if I was a wolf where would I be?”

“Here” a dark confident voice uttered, causing Kuro to almost jump on his skin as he spun around and got an eye full of the wolf. His fluffy big ears, long flowing two toned blonde and red hair, those fiery crimson eyes, his fit build, slender strong arms and the largest set of fangs the fox ever saw.

“Well, if it isnt my little fox?”

“Look wolf, you didn’t eat me and I deserve to know why”

“Oh do you? Would you of preferred it if I did?” He gave a crooked smirk, those sharp teeth being caught in the sun’s rays as he steadily walked towards the fox.

“No that’s not what I meant- your kind kills..” Kuro mumbled, a blush hitting his cheeks at how close the wolf came, the beast lent in and took a deep sniff.

“You’re scared” the wolf growled, causing the shorter boy to shutter. He must be able to smell his pheromones.

“You’re a murderer, can you blame me?!”

“You’re not just scared. Are you fox?” Kuro couldn’t think as the wolf got closer, their bodies pressing together as he felt those strong arms glide around him, a weak thoughts of ‘don’t kill me’ and 'this is wrong' traced over the fox's brain but that was quickly discarded as he felt soft lips against his own. Magic filled the air as the young fox kissed back, his body bubbling up electricity as the wolf guided his cotton covered hands up to rest on his chest, Kuro could feel the heart beat underneath his fingers, melting against the kiss.

In some strange way this became a regular occurrence, the young fox creeping away from his den at all the night to spend all hours with this wicked wolf, they rarely viewed the same standpoints yet somehow the two connected. A little too interested for their own good as they kissed under the stars. It was important to hide, to lie to the others, no one was allowed to know what Kuro was doing nor could any wolf know what the other was up too. As the sun began to light up the darken sky, fading out the twinkling stars. Kuro slyly touched the wolf’s hand, his pride making him think twice before any action.

“Wolf..”

“Yes?”

“..Can I know your name?”

“I don’t think we should” Kuro blinked a few times in surprise, wanting to argue the point and make a fuss but he knew it was better to keep quiet if he wanted the peace to remain.

“Why not?”

“You’ll get to attached”

"Oh bite me"

"Hm?"

“..I’m already attached wolf, I visit you pretty much every single night”

“Voice down” the beast growled lowly causing Kuro to frown in anger.

“I deserve to know” Without another word the wolf kicked up a stick laying close beside them, catching it in his teeth before leaning towards the dirt and lining a few letters in the earth below. Kuro watched on eagerly, his grip tightening on the beast’s hand until he was finished and proudly showed off his work.

“..Zen?” The wolf suddenly gave a mighty howl, throwing back his head towards the sky as Kuro laughed at the happy reaction. “I’m..Kuro, or Kurotane Piko if you-"

“Lapin” the wolf purred, letting Kuro feel giddy inside.

“..Zen I really-"

“Don’t overestimate me” the wolf hushed back softly, placing his thumb on Kuro’s bottom lip, his long claw pressing inside the fox’s mouth as they steadily gazed at each other.

“I do though”

“Go back to your den”

“Wolf..” Zen silenced the younger one with a soft twilight kiss, his hand cupping the fox’s face. He could be hushed but his heart could not, this was Florelsket, this was his heart slipping deeper into a murky romance and Kuro didn’t dare to stop it. So many hours tied up with such a strong creature made the fox’s heart bloom strength, he felt braver and bolder than ever before, ignoring eagles and even teasing his kind for being so afraid of hunters. His wolf on the other hand was growing more accustom to being kind, limiting his killing on Kuro’s kind, hiding away corpses before the fox would visit and cleaning up stains, Zen even gave away his skull collection to let the little fox feel safer,although both hunters the Tod kept his den clean of death which he expected from his wolf.

Somehow breathing lies and strings of untruth became easier and easier for Kuro, hiding his heart from his herd until a ghostly wind prickled through his fur, his ears up as he carefully pawed forwards. He was on his usual track to the wolf’s den yet somehow fear was slowly weaving into his spine, the fox began to move faster, his nose twitching for any new dangerous smells and large eyes working over time as he trotted along. As those mismatched red and orange orbs worked fast, the looming shadow behind him worked faster, Kuro’s heart was thumping against his rib cage as he raced towards the safe haven.

“Zen! Zen! Wolf!” He shouted, yelling towards his wolf as this shadow came closer. The lean slippery fox kept his quick pace, under the undergrowth, leaping over rocks and even through that loud crashing noise behind him. He raced right into the den, almost hitting the dirt wall head on as his claws dug into the floor below.

“Wolf?!” He called frantically, ears whipping around his head as he quickly looked for his heart.

“Renard!” The most beautiful voice shouted back, Kuro flipped on himself and raced towards the arms of his beast, jumping up into his grip as Zen held him tightly.

“Z-Zen what was that?”

“Just a bloody cat”

“J-Just a cat?! I could have died!” The fox fretted, breaking away from the grasp for a moment and catching a glimpse of red on his hand. Kuro stared confused for a moment, glancing to the wolf then back to his hand as he realized he tore off a claw. He didn't even feel the pain amount all this panic. Surely a wild cat couldn't kill a fox but it would be a close fight. Zen went about his den, taking out a set of bandages and tenderly making sure he didn’t hurt him as he licked the wound then gently wrapped the fox’s paw,

“...We’re living backwards I shouldn’t be in your den and you shouldn’t be caring about me” the fox mumbled, holding his paw close to his chest as he blinked away his misty eyes.

“Mon amour..” With his wolf ears pointing down, his usual cocky grin falling sad, and shoulders slipping, Zen couldn’t deny what happened tonight was mostly, if not all of his fault. Somehow though Kuro’s eyes took fondness over this sadden look, to see someone who was so strong actually care made him feel an odd sense of joy he didn’t like. He looked so beautiful sad. Kuro cautiously lent forwards letting their muzzles brush together, their breaths melting as one as the wolf came closer and nestled his face against the fox’s ears, causing Kuro’s cheeks to flush a rose blush. His stomach flocking alive with flutter flies as his caring wolf nuzzled their faces together once more. The younger boy could feel himself burning up, smoldering under the touch of the wolf, curious if he would get burnt by the fire coursing between them.

“..Wolf”

“My dear renard”

Morning frost swept the meadow floor, icing everything in its path including the outskirts of a young Wolf’s den. Kuro wasn’t used to such a cold wake up call and cuddled in deeper to his source of warmth. He had never felt closer to anyone, Zen showed him unending warmth, adventure, change and something else the young renard couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Wolf..” He mewed softly, almost not wanting to wake up the other creature who slept so peacefully.

“Mm?”

“I have to go back”

“..Stay” he grunted, voice still laced with sleep as he reached out and wrapped a paw around Kuro’s frame. His heart ached at the idea, the promise of everything being alright if he just stayed. The vermin almost wanted to believe his predator, tracing his still bandaged paw along the wolf’s strong jaw line that he had kissed so many times.

“I should go..sweet bunny” he smiled, wanting to tease his beast a little more.

“Lapin, where would you go?”

"Home?"

"..Isnt this your home?" those kind words stroked the dark fox's soul, even if he felt uncertain he laid back down in those strong arms once more, sighing to the touch of the wolf. The days with the wolf were melodies from a harp, spending the sweet honey hours cuddled up under a blanket of hope before venturing out at dusk and feeding one another, the rabbit offering the wolf a dip in lukewarm lake and the wolf himself giving it a try before regret flooded his fur, with a few laughs they agreed to stick to their own ways. "Kuro" The wolf soothed, his long nails tracing through the black locks of hair.

"Hello wolf"

"Loup"

"..Loup?" the fox asked, his ears twitching to the strange new word

"It means wolf petit renard" The two gave a soft content sigh at the feeling of being so close, Kuro never felt such a happiness.

"Zen I don't want to leave your grasp"

"..I know"

"You make me laugh more then any-"

"I long for you my little fox" The two creatures locked eyes, soft breaths falling from parted lips as they pressed their foreheads together. In a whole different place they couldn't be touched, reaching out for Pastoral simplicity they sighed against each other's mouths.

"I need to go back"

"..I know"

"You have to let go"

"It's impossible..." The fox held on even tighter to his wolf, burying his little face into the crook of the beast's neck as he drunk in that unforgettable scent, needing it to dress his skin like it had done so many times before, he wanted to drip with Zen's musk, for all the foxes to know where he had been. With heavy hearts and gentle whines the wolf took his fox to the edge of the forest, holding him close until the last moment where they pulled away and granted each other with a reassuring smile.

"Be careful my little fox"

"Be careful my dear wolf" Kuro smiled, turning on his ankles and slowly slinking away, wishing for some reason he could just turn around and race back to his home. Without an idea his feet soon arrived on den soil, much to his dismay his family made excited sounds and all ran towards him, throwing their arms tightly over their missing sibling until they got a whiff of his new scent.

"Kuro what is...who is that?"

"Its- um"

"Why do you smell dangerous?" his siblings began to take steps back from him, making the dark animal feel lowly for his choices but with one last burst of courage he huffed;

"Its the wolf"

"You escaped the wolf again?"

"..Not exactly" The black fox never thought he would get this response, from yelling and arguing with his siblings to the elder of the den viciously trying to bite at him, attacking his face and underside but missing with each lunge until two family members grabbed Kuro's squirming body and held him still.

"Stop fighting him!"

"Never!" he shouted in return, the elder lunged once more towards his underside and Kuro saw red as he flipped up, kicking the elder's chin, sending him back harshly into young kits, he wriggled free from the wicked grasp and sprinted the whole way back to the wolf's, his legs working over time until he reached the den and flopped outside the entrance, not even bothering to alert the wolf of his present. Soon enough the fox felt teeth gently rest around his ankles and drag him towards the shadowy cave, a smile growing on his lips as he blinked open his eyes to see a handsome wolf.

"I don't usually come home to such nice surprises" he growled lovingly, giving the fox a lick as Kuro let out a high happy noise.

"I tried telling my den..they got mad, I-I ended up kicking the elder"

"You kicked him?"

"He was going to hurt me I had too" Zen softened at hearing that, resting carefully upon Kuro's body as he held him close. Their arms locking around each other, the wolf voluntarily licking the fuzzy fur to calm the small fox, this continued for some time until Kuro met the wolf's tongue with his own, returning the favor.

"Oh you foxy rabbit"

"Zen, I don't know how much more of this I can take"

"Just stay here then"

"A fox with a wolf? Where would that make sense?"

"It makes sense between us"

Now it was time to breathe, a young black fox with his head deep in a patch of clovers, snapping away happily at the roots, his little joy factor swelling up as his big foxy eyes slipped shut at the happiness surrounding him. Far away from the fox's den, he felt a peace like never before until he heard loud steps charging towards him, his heart racing uncontrollable until he was pounced on and Kuro let out a scream before laughing and nuzzling his wolf. The wolf and fox found a special place just for them two, where peace ruled, spirit rained free and harmony invaded their veins. 

(Art by buenasnocheslilducky)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading Xx


End file.
